An Unknown Dragon, Blake's Story
by Lunala the Night Bat
Summary: You all know the story of Spyro from The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning. But what if there was another dragon besides Spyro and Cynder? Found as an egg after the attack from the forces of the Dark Master, Blake is raised by the Guardians and even get's to meet Spyro and Cynder as he grows up. This is the story of Blake, the unknown dragon... Co-Starred with Bal of the Shining Sun
1. Act I: The Adventure Begins

An Unknown Dragon,

Blake's Story

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy my newest Fanfiction! This is my first Spyro Fanfiction so it probably won't be the best but I hope it's enjoyable all the same.**

* * *

Ignitus, a large red dragon, entered the temple to watch over a very special egg. "In the year of the dragon, in a world beyond the realms, I, like all the others, awaited the birth of the dragon of whom the profecies fortold." He shot a flame at a doorway and entered a room filled with dragon eggs. "But the Dark Master heard the profecies as well. I should have hidden the eggs long before, but I...I thought we were ready, I thought they were safe...oh how I was wrong." Gazing upon the purple egg sitting apart from the other eggs, a sudden rumbling startled Ignitus.

Volteer stumbled into the room, "Save them! The Dark Armies have come!" Thinking fast, Ignitus grabbed the purple egg and escaped from the temple quickly shooting a flame at the doorway in order to make his escape. Flying away from the temple,he cradled the egg in one arm as he flew. Coming to a river, he landed on the shore and thought as he got an idea. Carefully placing the egg into an overturned mushroom top, he sent it down the river. "May the ancestors look after you." He called after the egg. "May they look after us all."

Meanwhile, as Ignitus was sending the egg off to keep it safe, the Dark Armies began destroying the other eggs in the room and generally causing mayhem. One of the soldiers took one egg to give to the Dark Master and in the chaos, a single egg was knocked out of sight. It was never noticed and when the damage was done the Dark Armies left.

Returning to the temple, Ignitus surveyed the damage. All of the eggs had been destroyed. Ignitus wasn't sure if any of the eggs had made it through the attack. Until he came across one that was hidden away. It was striking blue color with small yellow spots. "Well it seems one egg made it after all." Ignitus carefully picked up the egg and brought it to the other guardians who had been looking at the damage made to the temple after the attack of the Dark Armies.

There were broken pillars and places where the ceiling had broken, chunks of rock littering the ground. Volteer, Terrador, the Earth guardian, and Cyril, the Ice guardian, sat glumly in a circle. Cyril sighed, his icy breath showing as a foggy cloud. "And I could have beaten them all myself easily," He said. Cyril was a bit full of himself. Terrador shook his head, "now Cyril, none of us could have handled the Dark Armies, we were outnumbered."

Cyril simply closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air, snorting an icy cloud through his nostrils. "Come now Cyril," Volteer commented from his spot where he was lying on the ground, "we tried our best, although it seems none of the eggs survived the attack." "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Volteer." said Ignitus as he entered the room, cradling the small yellow spotted egg. "I managed to find an egg that somehow survived the attack." He set the egg on the ground.

"Amazing! Astounding! Remarkable even! I wasn't sure any of the eggs had survived, but it appears that one has!" Volteer pushed himself up and walked over to get a better look at the egg.

"We must protect this egg." Terrador piped up from his lying down position, "If the Dark Master finds out one egg survived he may send his armies once again to destroy it. Ignitus pulled the egg towards himself, "We will take turns watching over it until it hatches, if we manage to keep the egg safe until the young dragon inside emerges."

"I will be the first to watch it for tonight, and then tomorrow Volteer will watch it for part of the day." All the other guardians agreed and Ignitus returned the egg to the room it was found in and laid down next to it. "Do not worry, young dragon, you are safe."

* * *

*Meanwhile, while one egg was found safe, the egg Ignitus sent off was making it's way down the river*

The purple egg in it's makeshift raft floated down the river, coming to rest in a distant swamp. Two curious dragonflies approached the strange object. "What is it, Flash?" the female dragonfly, who was obviously pregnant, asked. I don't know, Nina," Flash, the male dragonfly said. As he approached the large object, a loud cracking noise scared both of them off.

A large crack appeared on the shell of the egg as it began rocking back and forth, the young dragon inside fighting to escape inside. Pieces of shell fell off as more cracks appeared. Once a large piece of egg shell came off the dragon pushed his head through and scratched from the inside to try to get the rest of his body through.

Meanwhile, the female dragonfly had gone into labor shortly after the egg began hatching. Flash held her hand as Nina cried out in pain from the contractions and pushed to bring her child into the world. "Come on, Nina, you can do this!" Flash was trying to stay calm for Nina's sake, but inside he was freaking out. Nina pushed as hard as she could and soon the head could be seen. "Keep going, Nina! I see the head!" Flash encouraged his wife as she panted.

Back with the young dragon, he had gotten his front legs free from the egg. Wiggling slightly, the young dragon managed to get the rest of his body out and he landed on the ground with a thump. The dragon yawned before looking around curiously, observing the strange world he had entered.

With a final push the young dragonfly slid free from his mother. Flash carefully picked up his son and placed him in his mother's arms. "Welcome to the world, Sparx..." Nina said breathlessly as she cradled the crying baby dragonfly in her arms. Welcome to the world, son." Flash said, tears of joy in his eyes as he gently kissed his son's head.

A shrill cry rang out and startled the young dragon, causing him to cry. Soon, the dragonfly pair from before showed up again, only the female was cradling a young yellow dragonfly in her arms.

"Oh, look, Flash, that strange object must have been an egg, the poor creature's all alone." Nina passed Sparx to his father, who cooed and snuggled into his father's arms. "Don't, Nina, it might be dangerous," Flash warned her but Nina approached the dragon, who was several times her size.

"Hey...it's alright, don't cry little one..." Nina spoke softly to the dragon, slowly reaching out a hand towards where the dragon was sprawled on the ground, gently touching his scaly skin. The dragon sniffled and looked down at the strange creature touching him, and chirped.

"There, there, you're safe now," Nina cooed. Flash could only watch as his wife talked to the large creature before them. Flash nervously approached, keeping a careful grip on Sparx, and looked up at the dragon. The dragon moved it's head and snuffled the male dragonfly curiously, nearly blowing him away with his breath.

Sparx found this amusing and giggled while reaching toward the large creature in front of him. "What should we do, Flash? we can't just leave him here..." Nina asked her husband. Flash thought as he got at good look at the dragon, he was purple, with purple eyes and yellow scales going from his chest to his belly. his horns were little yellow nubs, he had a small yellow crest that ended in orange spikes going down his back ending at a spiral shape at the end of his tail. Small crumpled wings laid on his shoulders.

Flash sighed, "Well, he is alone, and as you said we can't leave him here, who knows what would happen to him..." Flash turned to Nina, "I guess we'll just have to adopt him as our own." Nina twirled in the air and then threw her arms around Flash, careful not to squish Sparx, "Oh, thank you, Flash!" then she turned to the dragon, hear that little one? we're your parents now! We'll call you...Spyro."

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! I know that Dragonflies actually lay eggs but I thought that Sparx being born would be more interesting. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Act II: Spyro's Dream

An Unknown Dragon,

Blake's Story

* * *

Sorry for the short Chapter, Guys.

Spyro has a dream where he meet's Tyranno Chronicler and learns about his real parents, Galaxia and Exedra.

Thanks to Dragon of the Sun - Bal Lariat for the chapter idea and for letting me use Tyranno Chronicler, Galaxia and Exedra

* * *

That night, Spyro went to sleep snuggled next to his brother Sparx. He felt safe now that he had a family to look after him. And that night, he began to dream.

 _Spyro found himself in a large dark room, he couldn't really see anything but could make out the shapes of bookshelves and a desk in the darkness. Suddenly a large figure appeared in front of him, causing him to jump in fear and cower towards the ground._

 _A light came on and he got a good look at the mystery figure in front of him. It was a large dragon with a rounded nose and large eyebrows. A beard longer than any dragons tail and whiter than the snow from Dante's Freezer flowed from his chin. His neck had a rough leathery texture that changed to smoother scales further down his neck to his chest. His forearms were short and stocky with two claws on his hands._

 _His legs were like his neck, sharing the same leathery texture, and were strong and muscular. He lacked wings sprouting from his shoulderblades. His tail had no tip, only having a rounded end of skin. The fact he was standing on his hind legs instead of all fours made him much taller than any dragon._

 _The dragon was also wearing a red, purple and black Kimono and held a black and white Yin-Yang Staff with his coiled tail._

 _"Greetings, Spyro." The mystery dragon said to the young dragon in front of him with a voice that was much like a dragonesses'. "W...who are you?" Spyro squeaked (this was a dream so Spyro could speak despite not being old enough to start talking yet). "Where am I?" Spyro was scared, he didn't know where he was._

 _"Why, young dragon, I am Tyranno Chronicler, and this is where I live and watch over all the dragons in the realms. And I have been waiting for you, Spyro." Spyro cocked his head in confusion, "me? why me?" Tyranno saw he was frightening Spyro so he lowered himself to all fours so he didn't appear so big, "I knew one day a special dragon would be born, one who would one day prevent the return of the Dark Master."_

 _"I have come to tell you something important, Spyro, in order to prevent the Dark Master from going through with his plans, you must find your real parent's Spyro." Spyro looked up at the much larger dragon in front of him, "my real parents?" then he thought about the dragonflies who took him in, "but aren't those dragonflies my parents?"_

 _Tyranno Chronicler shook his head, his long beard swishing, "No Spyro, I know your real parents," He smiled gently, "Your mother is a beautiful dragoness who has the Galaxy Element and the Goddess of the Galaxy. She is purple much like you except darker, with flecks of white on her wings that sparkle like the stars themselves. She also carries a sun and moon Staff. Her name is Galaxia."_

 _Spyro sat wide eyed with wonder as he listened to Tyranno Chronicler tell him about his parents. "And my Father?" Spyro asked._

 _"Your father is Exedra," he began, "and he is the dragon God of Darkness and has the Darkness Element. His scales are jet black and white scales covering his underbelly. He has torn wings and a scythe-like tail blade. His crimson eyes shine through the skull covering his face. He's quite the frightening dragon, indeed."_

 _"wow..." Spyro was in awe. "and they are my parents?" Tyranno Chronicler nodded and said, "You will need to find them one day, for they will teach you how to weild the powers of Darkness and the Galaxy, to help you on your way."_

 _Spyro got a determined look on his face and nodded, "Ok, I'll do it. Someday, I will find them." Then he looked sad, "will I ever see you again?" Tyranno Chronicler wrapped a forearm gently around Spyro and brought him close. "I know you will, Spyro, and in time, maybe one day we will meet again..."_

Then Spyro woke up.

He knew one day he would have to tell his parent's about this dream, and one day fulfill his destiny of finding his parents.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Next time We'll see Blake hatch and see as he adjusts to life in the temple with the four guardians


	3. Act III: Spyro Meet's Exedra

An Unknown Dragon,

Blake's Story

* * *

 **Hey guys here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter Blake hatches and Spyro gets to meet his real father**

* * *

Terrador sighed and shifted closer to the egg next to him. He, like the other guardians, were excited for the birth of the dragon from the only remaining egg from the attack of the Dark Masters Armies.

Lowering his head, he spoke to the egg, "Know that you are in good paws, young dragon, you will be well protected with us, and we won't let anything harm you." He looked to the doorway as Cyril appeared, "how is the young dragon doing, Terrador?" Terrador look at the egg once more before answering, "It's doing fine, Cyril, it should hatch any day."

They were alerted to a cracking noise and Terrador felt the egg shift slightly by his side and he and Cyrril looked down and gasped as they saw that the egg had begun to hatch. "Ignitus! Volteer! get in here, the egg is hatching!" Terrador's deep voice called for the other two guardians before he turned his attention to the egg.

The egg shifted again and a crack appeared in the shell. A claw appeared, chipping away some of the shell as the young dragon inside tried to escape. "You can do it, little one," Volteer encouraged as he entered the room. Ignitus came in, heart pumping with excitement as he watched the egg.

The top of the egg came off and the baby's head appeared, lifting his paws out and pushing himself out of the egg onto the dirt floor. Looking up at all the huge dragons in front of him, he struggled to crawl towards Ignitus.

"Looks like he's taken a fancy to you, Ignitus," Volteer chuckled as the little dragon snuggled up against Ignitus' front legs, yawned, and fell asleep. Ignitus looked down, and couldn't help but smile fondly.

The little dragon had blue scales, with lightning bolt markings much like Volteers'. He had no wings and small yellow claws on his paws. Small yellow horns made a crest on his head that went down his back to his tail that had a lightning bolt tail tip. His eyes were light blue and he had a small yellow horn on his nose.

Ignitus laid down and watched the little dragon laying in front of him. "Well he seems to have bonded with me, interesting." Volteer suddenly laughed, "Something funny, Volteer?" Cyril asked. "Maybe the little one thinks Ignitus is his Daddy." That drew a laugh out of everyone but Ignitus who just blushed, embarrased. "It's not funny..." Ignitus groaned.

Once the laughter died down, another matter came up. "Now, what shall we name him?" Terrador wondered. "Well...how about Blake?" Ignitus asked. "Blake? where did you come up with that name?" Ignitus was embarrased again, "Well...when I was younger I often thought that if I ever had a hatchling of my own I would name him Blake..."

This drew laughter out of the other guardians once again, "Now he's really a Daddy," Volteer laughed, waking the newly named Blake. He gazed at the other three guardians in wonder.

* * *

*A few years later*

When Spyro was about 5 years old, he began talking. He was sitting playing peek-a-boo with Sparx, and laughing along with him, when he spoke, "S-Sparx!" he giggled. "Mommy, daddy! Spywo said my name!" Sparx screeched excitedly. Flash and Nina flew over and Spyro clapped his little paws, "Mommy!" he gurgled.

Nina gasped, "oh, Flash, our little boy can talk!" Flash flew over to Spyro, "good job son, can you say Daddy?" Spyro got a thoughtful look on his face, "D..d...daddy..." he tried. Flash patted Spyro on the head, "there you go, son, you got it."

Spyro giggled and playfully began to chase Sparx. As he ran, Spyro thought he saw something in the trees, and went towards it. "Spywo...where aw you gowing?" Sparx asked as he watched his brother run off. Looking for whatever he had seen, he shivered slightly as a ghostly figure appeared.

It was Exedra, and he was just like Tyranno Chronicler had described him. And he was just as scary, too. Spyro jerked to a halt and stared in fear at the dragon who was his real father.

Drake and young dragon stared at each other until a warm smile, unusual on the dark Drake, spread across his muzzle. Exedra leaned down and gently nuzzled Spyro. "I've waited for a long time to meet you, my son." His voice had a slight hiss to it.

"I have come to tell you something very important," Exedra told his son, "one day you will have to fight a powerful enemy, and when that day comes, you must find your Mother and I first."

Spyro nodded, a determined look on his face, "I will, Daddy." Exedra smiled, "that's my boy." Spyro then frowned, "When will I see Mommy?" Exedra stood up, "She will show up in time, until we meet again, my son." He nuzzled Spyro one last time, and Spyro watched as his Father disappeared on the slight breeze.

Sparx finally found his brother, "What were you looking at Spywo?" He asked his dragon brother. Spyro looked at his smaller brother, "Oh, it was nothing Sparx," And as the two returned to their parents, Spyro thought about when he would finally meet his real Mother.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, Keep any eye out for the next chapter**


	4. Act IV: Finding Out Who You Really Are

An Unknown Dragon,

Blake's Story

* * *

 **Ok Guys here's Chapter 4! Ignitus goes off to find Spyro and Spyro is going to learn who he really is.**

* * *

One day when Blake was about 7 years old Ignitus was looking into the reflection pool (I forget what it's really called) in the main room of the temple, with Blake bouncing around his feet.

"Blake" Ignitus sighed, "please settle down, I have something I need to do." Blake nodded and ran off into another room and Ignitus looked into the pool once more. As he watched the pool, Ignitus thought back sadly to when the other guardians had been taken by Cynder. First was Volteer, then Cyril, and recently Terrador was taken. Each time Blake burst into tears, wanting his uncles back. When Terrador was taken, Blake saw Cynder and was so scared he ran and hid.

Ignitus then tried to think of a happier time, when Blake said his first word. Blake had called Ignitus "Daddy" causing the other guardians to laugh and embarrasing Ignitus. Now Blake called the other guardians his uncles and learned how to say their names, including Ignitus's. Ignitus sighed happily at the thought.

Ignitus was soon brought back to reality and was surprised when he saw the head of a dark black dragon with a skull mask covering the face, only the red eyes shining through. "Who are you?" Ignitus asked. "I am Exedra, the dragon God of Darkness, and I have come to tell you to look for my son, Spyro." The dark drake answered with a slight hiss.

Ignitus thought back to the purple egg he had sent down the river. "He's alive..." Ignitus thought to himself, then nodded, "alright, I'll find him." Exedra nodded and disappeared. Ignitus then left out one of the tunnels in search of the special purple dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro, who was about 12 years old now, was playing tag with Sparx, "8...9...10...here I come!" Spyro chased Sparx around trying to catch him. "Never catch me this time, purple boy!" Sparx taunted his brother. Spyro looked around for Sparx before spotting him by a tree, "I see you my little glowing friend." He said as he approached Sparx.

"Seeing and catching are two different things, big boy." replied Sparx from his spot before flying off. "Yeah, you better run." Spyro laughed. Spyro chased Sparx until they reached some tree roots that formed a bridge of sorts. Sparx flew to the other side, "What's the matter, little Spyro? you can't fly?" Sparx taunted, "Ahh, that's right you walk everywhere. Mmm, that's too bad." "You're toast when I catch you!" Spyro called before running over the bridge and towards Sparx once again.

"Ahh, must be tough to lose all the time, Sp-..." Sparx says, not noticing the Frogweed behind him. The Frogweed snatches him out of the air, "Alright let me outta here, you overgrown fungus!" Sparx told the Frogweed, "Spyro, seriously, lend me a hand here, will ya brother?" Spyro thought for a moment, "Geez, Sparx, I dunno. Frogweed's gotta eat too." "Spyro, whack it! Sparx yelled. "Do something. I'm your buddy, my wings are getting moldy." Spyro hit the Frogweed until it spat Sparx out and he hit Spyro in the chest with a splat before landing on the ground.

"Ugghhh...now I smell almost as bad as you do." Sparx said, disgusted. He got up and laughed, "Oooh, and that's pretty bad. See ya later sucker!" He took off again. "So much for gratitude." Spyro muttered. He followed Sparx to a cave opening with a large skull blocking it. "Hey, that's cheating! We're not allowed in there!" Spyro scolded his brother.

"Pfft...Excuses, excuses. Catch up or give up chunky!" Sparx taunted before flying off into the cave. Spyro entered the cave and started looking for Sparx again, "Where's that little gnat gone now?" Looking around, he heard Sparx's voice somewhere in the cave, "Has anyone seen a giant purple thing around here? I seemed to have lost mine."

Catching up to Sparx once again Sparx started talking again, "you know this is getting a little boring..." Suddenly a weird ape creature appeared and grabbed Sparx, "ahh AAAH!" "SPARX!" Spyro shouted and chased after the ape. "I thought all youz guys was gone." Said what appeared to be the leader of the apes. "You miserable coward let me go!" threatened Sparx from the cage he was trapped in. "Grrr. ha ha ha ha. Don't let him get away." The ape leader told the others. They jumped down to confront Spyro.

As Spyro was fighting the apes, Sparx threatened the ape leader again, "Let me outta here and fight me like a...thing...whatever you are. You pathetic wretch!" The ape leader jumped down from his spot, "Nnnnnnnya! I've had just about enough out of you..." He threatened to squish Sparx.

"Sparx look out!" Spyro shouted. "Noooooo...aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He got angry and took a breath and was breathing fire! He torched the ape leader and sent him packing. "Wha hoo...was that fire dude?" Sparx asked.

"Take care of 'em...I gotta report to Cynder..." The ape leader told his henchmen before running off. The other two apes approached Spyro and he managed to beat them with his newly discovered fire-breathing ability. "Get me outta here, Spyro...I think my wings are singed..." Sparx said as Spyro approached. Spyro knocked the cage away sending Sparx flying. "You ok?" Spyro asked. "You almost torched me, dude." Sparx complained.

* * *

Back at home, Sparx told their parent's about Spyro learning to breathe fire (an exaggerated tale, I'm sure). "You breathed fire! So I'm just about ready to blow the top off that place and kick that guy's booty, when Spyro let loose with some serious flame, dude...No Joke. Flames. From the mouth." "I was just trying to help." Spyro looked sad. "Some help. You nearly turned me to ashes, dude." Sparx retorted.

"Mom, dad, you shoulda seen him. He came out breathing fire...alright? I tell you, it was crazy!" Sparx told their parents. Flash and Nina looked at each other. "You don't believe me? Spyro, tell 'em..." Sparx told his brother.

"It's true dad, I swear. I just got real mad, opened my mouth, and whoosh...flame city." Spyro told Flash. "It's not that, Spyro. I believe you both." Flash told him, "It's just that your mother and I knew this day would come." "What day?" Spyro asked. "The day when we would have to tell you the truth." Flash said to his son.

 _So that was the night that Spyro learned he wasn't a dragonfly after all..._

* * *

 ** _Next chapter Spyro will find out who he really is and will finally meet Ignitus_**


End file.
